The Blood In You
by innocence-mistaken
Summary: On her final day, Integra locked her servant back into his cell. Her great granddaughter is about to find out why. Warnings: gore, cursing, and possible future lemons.
1. The Awakening

A/N: This is, obviously, my first fanfiction ever. As of right now, this is the only project I am working on, so I'll hopefully get this done quickly. For right now, the rating is only T, but it will most likely change as the story progresses. Before you start sending me hate mail, this is an Alucard/OC fanfiction, but I will more than likely hint at some other pairings along the way. I do not have a beta-reader, but I have my friend, whom is a complete grammar psycho, reading over this to look for mistakes. I will more than likely edit this a few times to add detail, but as of right now, this'll have to do.

Disclaimer: I do no own Hellsing in any way, shape, or form. No matter how much I want to be able to say I do own them, I just don't. As for the characters in the story never mentioned in the anime/manga/OVA, they're mine, so no stealing.

* * *

Small, childish Maribelle. Thinking she could run the entire Hellsing organization at the ripe age of seventeen while her father was away on some important mission that required him to leave organization to her. Her great-grandmother was a young as she was, if not a slight bit younger, when she has inherited the very organization and she did just fine. But no, Maribelle had to basically fail at everything she did. She couldn't even tie her own shoe without having to redo it at least ten times. But run an organization, that kills vampire, or technically, FREAK vampires? But of course, Integra had the help of Walter, her butler and the once proud Angel of Death. And even the fable No-Life King himself, the vampire of all vampires. But he was, of course, someone who scared the living hell out of anyone, so the newest generation of soldiers were always mumbling about him whenever she passed by. But she just ignored it. There was no file on any vampire ever working at Hellsing, with the exception of Seras Victoria. And seeing as how she's been there since Integra, she had worked her way up the ranks to top general.

Recently, there has been an uproar in FREAK activity, and she was actually praying to whatever God or Goddess was out there that it would just stop so that she could grant said general on the vacation she has been needing for the last sixty or so years. Seras is, as said before, a vampire who was around when her great-grandmother, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, was still alive. Seras had once told Maribelle that she was the complete reincarnation of Integra, minus the "I'm-better-than-you" attitude and the command Integra held up until her final day. That final day, Seras told her many times, is when she locked a vampire back into his dungeon, the same vampire who seemed to be on everyone's tongue.

Seras also told Maribelle the same story about the No-Life King, but Seras didn't talk about how amazing he was in battle, but of another side very few people ever saw; his nonviolent side. The side that only Integra, the Queen, Walter, and occasions, Seras saw. Once she has even warned a younger Maribelle about him.

"I swear to you if you wake up my master—I mean Alucard up from his slumber, he'll pester you to hell and back and laugh at you through it all. Not to mention he'll try to molest you every time you try to sleep. And if you make a mistake, he'll never let you live it down. He'll scare the piss out of you when he appears out of no where, and then he'll laugh and drive you bonkers. But just when you think he's done, he'll start the whole cycle all over again!"

And, of course, she shrugged off the warning, but told Seras thank you for her advice. But since curiosity usually got the best of Maribelle, she was genuinely wanting to know what this Alucard was really like. Was he really the egotistic ass everyone paints him to be? Or were they just wanting to scare the poor girl? Either way, she was going to find out.

So one night, Maribelle found herself walking down the stairs towards the basement. Thank God that Seras was on a mission about five hours away. So Maribelle had enough time to get to the dark door her mother and father had always told her to stay away from, look inside and see what all of the talk was about, and get back before she was ever noticed. Her father would kill her if he knew what she was about to do, and her mother... there was no telling what her mother would of done.

"Not like she can do anything now. She died of cancer five years ago. So unless she came back to life, she.."

Her voice trailed off as she reached an iron and steel clad door; her mother had told her what behind that very door lurked the very thing nightmares were made of. And to further her mother's point, she felt a cold, long chill crawl up her spine as she put her hand on the door. '_I don't really have to do this, I can just turn around now and leave whatever is behind that door alone for the next few hundred years until another girl like me gets curious,_' the young teenager thought as she looked around at the surroundings. '_But better me than someone else._' With that she pushed open the door slowly and closed her eyes shut tightly.

When she finally opened her eyes, nothing was different. The room inside the door was darker than pitch black, but that didn't stop Maribelle. She walked in hesitantly and shouted in surprise when the door behind her shut. Again she closed her eyes and began to walk forward, only to hit her shins on something hard. She reached down and felt at the hard object at her knees. It was cold but seemed to suck her into it. She took a step back and finally noticed the footsteps that she hoped with all of her might was the echoes of hers, even though they were much heavier and more distant. She shuddered as she felt a breeze rush past her. "Hello?" came her small voice, "is anyone in here?"

This was when she heard a soft chuckle. "You smell just like her. Would you happen to be my master's descendant?" a deep voice rumbled into her ears. That voice. It made her want to run away in fear. But she had been taught her whole life that running shows fears and fear show weakness. And a Hellsing is not weak.

"I don't think that who my ancestors are is any importance to you. But I am Maribelle Integra Eileen Hellsing, great granddaughter of the great Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and the next heir to the Hellsing organization," she formally introduced herself as she has always been taught. But this was when a pair of dark, evil-looking, red rubies—no they were eyes, definitely eyes—appear in front of her, not even three feet away. She quickly shut her eyes and heard that deep voice laugh at her. Once again, a shiver ran up her back.

"Maribelle Integra Eileen Hellsing," his voice echoed hers. She nodded and opened her eyes, jumping when she saw the rubies disappear before her. "You look just like my master, Sir Integra. Even smell like her. Your eyes seem to demand respect, they see all, know all. Your hair is as soft as hers was too," his laugh echoed in her mind as she felt her hair being lifted up, his hands running though her platinum blond hair. She quickly took a step forward a felt herself crash into something cold and hard. Then, she felt arms, just as cold and ironically somewhat protective, wrap around her shoulders and felt herself being pulled closer to him. But through this entire time, she did not fight—she knew every well that if she were to fight him that he would win—and stayed perfectly still.

"Who are you? How do you know what my great grandmother looked like?" she question the man, who was holding her as if there was something in the darkness about to bite at her legs. She tried to push herself away but to no avail, only earning more laughing at her futile attempt to escape and a tighter grip around her shoulders. She soon learned to stop struggling against him as he talked away.

"I am the thing that haunts your dreams. I am Hell in human form," he explained with pride in his voice. "My name if well known. You know who I am. Police Girl has told you all about you. Say my name," the terrifying voice commanded her, causing Maribelle to tense up in his arms. When he said '_Police Girl_', was he referring to her top general, Seras Victoria? Or was he just plain crazy? But could he really be the fabled vampire her family had warned her about? Was he really saying he was...

"Ah-Al-Alucard?" she stuttered, unsure of herself and of what the man holding her would do to her. He laughed at the quivering girl in his arms and released her, causing her to fall straight to the ground. She shouted as her rear end collided with the cold stone of the basement ground. He chuckled at her before he spoke again.

"Alucard, at your service, Miss Maribelle Integra Eileen Hellsing." A light flickered on above them and she finally saw this man. Before her stood the same monster her grandfather and father had warned her about many times. The same monster that plagued her dreams for the first seven years of life. The same monster who worked faithfully beside her great grandmother

He was tall. '_Freakishly tall!_' Maribelle noted mentally. His long black hair seemed longer than her blond locks and seemed to blend in with the darkness around them. His eyes stared deeply into hers and struck fear into her heart and soul. His grin showcased his fangs and the insane look in his eyes seemed to make her stay in the spot where she has fallen to. His milky skin seemed to be made of the finest marble ever discovered and had felt like it was made of pure diamond. His black boots tapped against the hard stones beneath them as he stared down at her. His tight pants, black of course, were barely noticeable in the dark, just like his hair; however, his white shirt against his white skin made him look that much paler as he hovered over her. His long red jacket barely reached his mid-shin, but it would've drug the ground if the young woman was to wear the same jacket. A red tie lay motionless in the air as he bent down, offering her his hand, which she noted was gloved with a snow white silk with a black pentagram on the back of it. "Since you have awakened me, I am now your servant," he explained, the crazed look on his face growing more and more insane by the second.

* * *

A/N: I'm not going to post the next chapter until I have five different reviews. I don't mind some positive critiquing, but don't tell me you absolutely hate it. Those don't count. I want to know what I can do better as a writer and anything you say will most likely help towards a better end product. The second chapter is almost done, so it should be done as soon as I get the reviews in.


	2. Dolls

A/N: Okay, so the reviews I have received to be relatively positive, so thank you for all of the reviews I got back. This chapter does focus more on Alucard and Seras, and I meant to do that. I've talked to some of the reviewers to see what I could do better, and one said that I should expand on the whole Alucard/Seras relationship, so Filius, this one is for you lovey. And I have changed the rating to M for this chapter. Gory goodness. Enjoy!

* * *

There was a shout followed by a large crash on this particular night. Maribelle awoke to Alucard, once again, hovering over her. She picked up her lamp and threw it at him. He merely moved out of the way just in time, angering the young heiress to her wits' ends. She stood up fuming and threw another fairly heavy object, which she found out was her father ashtray. This time, the flying object hit its target, right square in the monster's forehead; he, in turn, fell back into the chair behind him, blood running down his face. He chuckled at her attempt to harm him and looked straight into her eyes.

"I swear if you ever do that again, I'll lock you back in your room," the young woman shouted at her servant, only for him to laugh harder at her. She started to pick up something else but stopped to look at it this time. It was a picture frame with a picture of two toddlers playing with each others dolls and the dolls clothing. She stopped and stared at the picture, realized that this picture was taken fourteen years earlier.

In the picture was a three-year-old Maribelle holding her doll tightly to her and laughing at the other girl in the picture, who was making a funny face at the younger girl. The older girl had chocolate brown hair, curled into large ringlet, and olive skin that seemed to shine in the sun that was setting in the back ground. It was then that Maribelle finally realized who the other girl in the picture was.

"Master, would this be you when you were a small child?" The sudden sound in her ear made the heiress jump and drop the picture from her hands. But a gloved hand caught the picture just an inch from the ground. Alucard placed the picture into Maribelle's hand and bowed low in front of her. "My sincerest apologies, Miss Maribelle. I did not mean to startle you," the tall man said looking up from his bow to see her looking back down at the picture.

"Gabby. It's been over eleven years since I last saw you," she spoke aloud to herself as she turned around to walk to her closet. "Alucard," she said, getting his attention, "you may leave. I need to get dressed and you need to get ready for your first mission. You will be working with Seras tonight." With that, she gently placed the picture on the table where the shattered remains of the lamp sat after they fell from the wall. She slid the door shut and began to change into her daily clothing.

• • • • • • •

Maribelle walked into her office to see a grinning Alucard standing by her desk and a terrified Seras Victoria hiding in the farthest corner of the room. "You woke him up? I told you not to do that! Do you realize what he'll put you through?" her general almost squeaked from the corner when Alucard looked over at her. The young heiress saw Alucard's grin widen as she passed him. He watched Maribelle sit down her chair as she started to explain.

"I got curious. I'm sorry," the woman said as she shrugged and looked to her general, whom only complained more and more. "Seras, it's time to grow up now. You will be accompanied by Alucard tonight on your mission. You will be going to Saint Phillips Village in southern England tonight. There are reports of FREAK activity going on in this town. You are to save as many civilians as possible, but do not leave a FREAK standing." The girl sat back in the chair and crossed her legs and intertwined her fingers together. "Any questions?"

Seras knew that her question was rhetorical, so she bowed to the girl. "No, ma'am. May I go prepare?" the general asked with respect. Maribelle nodded and watched as Seras left, leaving her with Alucard. The Draculina was obviously not happy with the commander's choice to wake Alucard up, but she didn't really want to piss Alucard off by lecturing young Maribelle's mistake.

"Master, you look just like her. When you sit there, you know you hold the final word in anything. You know you're well respected, you know that your enemies will cower in fear of your image one day," he said, grinning and showing off his pearly fangs to her. Her eyes widened as he disappear and jumped when she felt a cold hand brush against her neck. "The only thing that doesn't scare me is your beauty. Your beauty rivals that of the Queen's herself," he whispered into her ear, causing her shiver and bite her lip.

"Alucard, I believe you have a mission. Go prepare. And if I catch you snooping around my room like tonight again, I'll personally put a bullet through your skull," she threatened, walking towards the large cedar door of the office. He laughed at her threat but stopped when she spoke again. "And if I were beautiful, as you put it, why do you seem to fear me so much?" she asked sarcastically and walked out of the office, leaving a cackling Alucard to look at the moon through her large window.

• • • • • • •

Seras jumped when she felt her Master's presence right behind her. "You know, she's only a teenager," she said slowly, crossing her arms and staring forward so she wouldn't have to look at him. Alucard simply laughed and sat down next to Seras on the bench. "If you even think of harming her..."

"Are you threatening me, Police Girl? What makes you think you're not my servant anymore?" His voice chilled Seras to the bone and sent a chill down her back. He laughed and dissolved into the shadows. But he was still in the moving vehicle, Seras still felt his presence. Shaking her head and looked down at her uniform; in the last thirty years, she hasn't worn the same yellow uniform she had worn when she first became part of Hellsing.

'_Master, may I ask you a question?_' she asked him through her power of telekinesis, knowing that he would hear her. She heard a grunt behind her, acting as the answer to her question. '_What do you want with Miss Maribelle? She's still very young and so naïve and innocent. I realize she bears a striking resemblance to our former master, but she's still very much a child. I'm asking—no, begging—you master that you do not harm her._' Seras seemed to be like a mother hen. And technically for the last five years, she had been the mother figure in Maribelle's life. The elder vampire remained quite for a while but his answer didn't surprise her one bit.

'_That young girl is _my _master. It's my duty in this life to protect her with my life. Just like it's your duty to protect her. It seems you haven't changed one bit while I was asleep. You're the same overly emotional Police Girl,_' he replied, his voice edging closer and closer towards the point of insanity. She felt her boiling point raise. She felt her fist clench and unclench. And she felt the urge to punch the No-Life King.

'_And you're still the same ass!_' she retorted quickly and crossed her arms. She felt the vehicle pull to a stop and heard the driver and the passenger gagging. Was the scene outside really that bad? She slowly opened the military truck's door and hopped out, Harkonnen on her back. When she was able to see the carnage in front of the truck, she had to turn around and look the other way.

There in the middle of the road was numerous body parts, man, woman, and child alike. Some of the parts were sewn together in a very sick fashion, and some of the humans were still very much alive; Seras could hear the screams of terror and pain clear as night. The shadows of figures, most likely ghouls, walked through the streets to eat away at the rotting flesh. On the walls of the buildings was blood, some very fresh, some that appeared to be rather old. The general noticed one thing that all the ghouls had in common; they were all women that seemed to be in their mid- to late thirties.

"All of the ghouls... they're all female!" she exclaimed, feeling the urge to vomit her last meal as her boot touched a twitching hand. She felt Alucard's presence but didn't bother to turn around. She carefully maneuvered around the body parts to get a better look at the reanimated. "Where's their ring leader?" she asked Alucard, knowing that he would be able to sense the vampire better than she would be able to.

Alucard simply walked through the body parts as if they were nothing. "A daycare for children? How odd. Perhaps our vampire will surprise us," Alucard thought aloud, his cheshire grin seemed to come straight from the deepest corner of Hell. He kicked body parts out of the way so the Seras could easily follow behind him. He shot at a large group of the ghouls, killing every single one of the miserable beings, turning them to dust that blew away with the wind. "Whatever did this either really likes children or doesn't want to grow up," Alucard stated sarcastically as they walked up to the daycare's door.

Seras could hear a baby crying as she neared the daycare that was located on the corner of Rose Lane and Kinder Street. But when Alucard kicked the door open, the crying ceased and had been replaced with a sickening slurp. The General jumped as she saw a blood covered girl, wearing a once-white, now crimson button up school shirt and a black, pleated skirt that reached her knees. Her feet were protected from the glass from the door by black Mary-Janes, made glossy with blood. Her arms, legs, and face was covered with blood, her brown hair was matted with tangles and blood. In her small hand, she held a dirt-and-blood covered doll that looked just like her. Seras began to think that the girl standing in front of her was a survivor until she saw her eyes; the same eyes that Alucard and herself had, but slightly blackened by blood lust.

Alucard laughed as the girl stood before them, her expression blank. "My, my. It has been a long time, hasn't it Tatyana?" his deep voice echoed in the hallway. The girl before them simply smiled back at him and nodded, taking a step towards the duo. Alucard raised his gun and shot, hitting the girl straight in the forehead; the girl then fell back to the ground and blood seeped from her wound. She screeched and seemed in cry in pain, but only when she sat back up did Seras see that she was actually laughing. There in the middle of her forehead was fairly large bullet wound, but it obviously wasn't the reason she had been laughing.

"Alucard," the child's chilling voice, thick with a heavy Russian accent, shrill and somewhat raspy, echoed just like Alucard's, "it truly has been a long time. Almost one hundred years, wouldn't you say?" The young girl stood up, the insanity in her eyes seemed to mirror the No-Life King's. She whistled softly and not a moment later, these horrible looking creatures tore down the wall closest to the girl and stared directly at Alucard and Seras. If Seras was still human, she'd run in terror of the monsters; they were made of different human body parts, all sewn together, just like they were outside. "Since you kill some of my mommies, it seems only fair to kill you." The monsters, growling and hungry, ran at the duo, clawing the air as they went.

'_What a sick demented child! I'm so happy that this wasn't the mission that Maribelle chose to accompany us on,_' Seras said as she aimed her cannon at the monsters and shot at them, killing them all with the single large blast, leaving the small, demonic child standing in the hallway. She aimed the cannon at the girl and was about ready to shut when a dark shadow covered her. One moment she was there, the next she wasn't. '_What just happened? Where did she go?_' she thought to herself and looked around for the little girl.

Alucard started to cackle and threw his head back as he laughed. "I killed Tatyana once before and now she's back. This will prove to be interesting. Now, Police Girl, I do believe we will need to tell our Master that the vampire has escaped," he laughed as he turned around and walked back out to the streets, taking he time as he walked through the carnage and blood. "But right now, we must clean."

'_Maribelle is going to be pissed,_' Seras thought to herself as she followed her master, carefully avoiding a twitching leg that was inching closer and closer. She nudged it the other way with her Harkonnen. She once again maneuvered out of the building and onto the street where Alucard was shooting at all of the sewn-together monsters and ghouls were.

"Wait... won't we have to have to report to the Queen as well?"

* * *

A/N: You know the drill, review and you get the next chapter. I want five more reviews, so get to it and you'll get the third chapter. And as a warning, the next chapter will have a lot of cursing in it, so be warned if you don't really enjoy that. I had her help me write a good bit of this chapter, so I'm having my editor help me write the third chapter also, and she seems to have a lot of ideas. She's helping me by playing the part of the Queen when I don't know what to write. She'll be my main muse for the next chapter.


End file.
